Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is a bright pink earth pony who is quite happy-go-lucky, a chatterbox, and very silly. Bio She is a pink Earth pony who is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work or babysitting their babies, or holding parties for the various ponies of Ponyville. She writes and performs many songs, and has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. She represents the element of laughter. History Pinkie Pie was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and her parents. Her family's coats and manes are Earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie Pie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie Pie experiences magnificent joy and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making people happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother calls her Pinkamena Diane Pie. Pinkie Pie now has a creepypasta named Pinkamena Diane Pie. Powers and Abilities Pony Physiology: Pinkie Pie is an Earth Pony who lives in Ponyville. Party Inducement: Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower. Singer & Dancer: Pinkie frequently sings songs of her own writing, but the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Her friends react skeptically when she begins singing, and her audience reacts very negatively to her song-and-dance routine. But at the same time, some of her songs are received extremely positively by her friends and everyone else alike. Expert Music Player: Pinkie Pie can play numerous musical instruments all at the same time. Expert Baker: Pinkie Pie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville. The shop is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who also let the residence above the shop to Pinkie. Expert Ice-Skater: Pinkie Pie is an exceptional ice skater, stating that she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty liddle-widdle twinkie-Pinkie". Cartoon Physics: While more a cartoon gag than an actual skill, Pinkie Pie is very apt at appearing right next to her target. * Enhanced Speed: Pinkie can evenly match Rainbow Dash's flying speed. * Teleportation: When Pinkie keeps Twilight to her word, she pops out of a basket of sponges, a basket of apples, and even from the reflection-side of a mirror every time Twilight is about to slip up on her promise. Pinkie Sense: Pinkie Pie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. * Twitchy Tail: When stuff's gonna start falling. * Ears Flopping: Starting a bath for someone. * Itchy Back: Pinkie's lucky day. * Pinchy Knee: Something scary's about to happen. * Achy Shoulder: There's an alligator in the tub. * Ear Flop, Knee Twitch, Eye Flutter: The sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow. * Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch: Look out for opening doors. * Itchy Nose: A swarm of bees. * Shudders: It's a doozy. Something that someone never expect to happen is gonna happen. Enhanced Memory: Pinkie is shown to have an Eidetic memory. It's stated that Pinkie Pie has a very strong memory, enough to "remember everything about everypony in Ponyville" according to Matilda. Well Organized: In Party Pooped, it's shown that Pinkie Pie has a secret room under the Cake's family bakery, Sugarcube Corner, filled with information on each party she's done and everypony's likes and dislikes and allergies. Rainbow Dash jokingly claimed that Pinkie may be even more organized than Twilight Sparkle. Laughter Embodiment: Pinkie Pie possess the element of laughter. Main Weaponry * PPSh-41 sub-machine gun * Kel-Tac P11 pistol * Lightsaber * Her signature Party cannon Trivia * Gallery Pinkie with her Guns.png|Pinkie with her PPSh-41 SMG & Kel-Tac P11 pistol Category:HEROINES Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Sisters Category:Idiots Category:The Dragon Bot Resistance Category:Characters with precognition Category:Comedians Category:Chatterboxes Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Corrupted characters Category:Characters Category:Paranoid characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters